The Wish of an Empire
by Words sent from the Moon
Summary: In the last moments of an empire, a voice calls out to him. A deal is struck, but for every wish granted there must be a price...


So I was looking for Hetalia fanfics to read in my boredom and writer's block when I came across two Hetalia xxxHOLiC crossovers. I had a great idea at that exact moment! So here it is, sorry if it sucks

Going into this I want to say that I support the HRE=Germany theory!

* * *

"_Italy…My Italy__...__" _Scenes of the peaceful and happy times the empire had with the small child flashed through his mind. He had committed a sin in his own mind. How could he lie to his beloved? He, the Holy Roman Empire, swore that he would return to her.

But that day would never come for here he lied, dying on the battle field with France standing over him, a bloodied sword in his hands. The empire met the country's eyes and he could see the man's regret, sorrow, and pain. The Frenchman knew about the love between this young boy and his brother. He threw his sword to the ground and turned, not able to face what he had done.

Young Holy Roman didn't know how long he had been there but he saw the enemy army leave the battlefield. He saw the medics of his own army come and take away the corpses and injured. No one came for him though and he knew he was left to die for his life as an empire was over.

"_I left her. I'll never see my love again…" _Tears blinded Holy Roman but he couldn't wipe them away. He had tried to cry to help or get up but his body wouldn't move. But at that moment all he wanted to do was to scream his love for Italy. Scream it to the heavens with such a primal passion that the gods would hear. Most importantly, that smiling child would hear. To only see that smile was his dearest, dying wish.

"Is that so…?" A voice seemed to resonate from his surroundings but it felt deeper, like from the depths of his soul. The empire closed his eyes and behind his eyelids he saw a woman.

Her skin was the color of crème, her ebony colored hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, and she had eyes like rare rubies. They had the sharpness of the gem but had a mystical glow to them. The strangest about the woman was her clothes, she was dressed in a long dress with flowing sleeves, and a large belt of cloth was tied around it. It was decorated with birds the like he had never seen before.

"_Wh-who are you…? Are you Death?"_

"No," the woman laughed and even that was mysterious, "I am the one who grants wishes, the one who passes through time and space."

"_Time and space? An angel…Or a devil?"_

"Nothing as severe as that, Lord Romanum. I am a witch, for lack of better word" The woman reached out and beyond his mind, Holy Roman felt a cool presence on his cheek. "I am here because your soul cried out for me."

"_I have no need for witches!" _The woman smiled and her eyes narrowed as if she knew something he didn't.

"Oh really? So you do not wish to see Feliciano again? That is the child's name, yes?" The darkness grew colder and there was a sad, bitter air to the atmosphere. He couldn't lie even if it was to throw this witch off.

"_Is that why you are here? Are you to make me pay for breaking my vow to her?"_

"No, I am here to grant the wish you desire so badly for." His spirits were lifted at this.

"_You can return me to Italy? Please! I want to see my Italy!" _The woman's expression hardened at this. In those eyes, eons of knowledge were reflected. It caught Holy Roman off guard; not even the looking that was once in his deceased father's eyes could rival this woman. What was she really?

"Yes Lord Romanum, I can grant your wish to see Feliciano again. But to keep the vast worlds at peace there must always be balance."

"_Worlds? I thought there was only one," _Italy was always singing about drawing a circle or something like that. The witch shook her head.

"That isn't of importance right now. Now, to keep the balance a price must be paid to keep balance. You are quite lucky that you, as a nation, have yet to die. Otherwise I could not offer you this."

"_Offer me what?" _The woman was trying his patience! She lied, he knew he was dying and only had so much time left to see his angel. Could she not see that?

"The payment to be with Feliciano will be all of your memories from your birth to now." Holy Roman was shocked, she couldn't be serious. One couldn't take another's memories. As if reading his mind, she smiled.

"I can do many things, young Romanum. Along with the loss of your memories you will become a new nation. While this seems to be a blessing there will be many trials and tribulations for your people. Will you sacrifice their lives for just one child?"

"_Yes!" _There wasn't a moment of hesitation to his answer, _"I have loved Italy since the 900's! I will do anything to see her! My people will be okay, I am certain."_

"Very well, your wish will be granted," Far away Holy Roman could hear voices and the sounds of a camp, the smell of blood had been replaced with the smell of cooking food.

"_Remember this, everything that happened was real and was meant to happen. Feliciano, the fall of your empire, this meeting, and the rise of your new nation. There is no such thing as coincidence, only hitsuzen, young Roma…No, young Ludwig"_

With that the young boy shot forward, eyes wide. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking around at his surroundings. He was in tent; it was for someone important for it was fairly large but plain. Over the fire there were small pots and inside as some sort of soup. Other than the bed he was on, there was a bag of what looked like seeds, a table, and two chests.

"So you're finally up, eh?" The boy looked towards the entrance to the tent to see a soldier standing there. He was fairly built with silver hair and red eyes. He had seen eyes similar to that before, hadn't he? Or was it something else? A fire, or maybe some gems. No they were definitely eyes. At that moment the strange boy cried out in pain, clutching his head.

"Whoa! Hang on there little brother!" The soldier hurried over, "The Great Gilbert is here!" The boy backed up against the wall.

"Wh-who are you?" The question was, who was he?

"I'm the awesome Prussia, don't you remember?" The soldier, or was it Gilbert or Prussia, seemed generally concerned so the child allowed himself to relax.

"No, I don't remember anything," It was the truth; he couldn't remember a single thing except a name. _Ludwig, young Ludwig. _"Well, I remember Ludwig."

"Hmm," Prussia shrugged, "Never heard of him. Sorry brother,"

"No, I'm Ludwig" The boy looked up at him with clarity in his eyes and had a cheerful smile that quickly faded, "Wait, brother?"

"Yeah! You're the little brother of the coolest guy around!" Prussia patted Ludwig's head, "So hang in there Germany, you'll figure it out soon enough,"

_**Some Years Later**_

"Well Ludwig today you will be meeting your newest ally in this war," Germany, now a fully grown man, nodded and stood next to his superior. It had been years since the day he woke up in Prussia's care. Many things had changed since then but he had never regained his memories from his childhood. According to his elder brother it was because of an accident. Not that it really mattered.

He straightened up as the doors swung open and a rather weak looking man walked in. His hair was auburn with a strange curl sticking out, a permanent looking expression of absolute idiotic bliss. At that moment a woman's voice echoed through Ludwig's mind, a voice that he felt he should know well but he couldn't recall hearing it before.

"_There is no such thing as coincidence, only hitsuzen"

* * *

_

So I know, not quite how they meet but I felt like that was a little better interpertation? It also seemed like it flowed better, maybe I'm just weird. Also, sorry it's kind of short. So yeah, my first Hetalia fanfic. I'm rather proud of it to be honest! But maybe that's not saying much...So please review and CONSTRUCTIVE critism is always appreciated. Bashing my story is just so unneeded, do please keep that in mind.

My next story I REALLY want to write a SeychellesxEngland luv. Seychengland? I dunno, that just looks so ugly XD but they are really cute! So if anyone has any advice they'd like to share, that's grand~


End file.
